Secretos del Pasado
by Rowena Blackvad
Summary: Por Fin! despues de Siglos (aja si como no) He vuelto. el cap.11 esta muy corto pero algo es algo espero que les agrade
1. El sueño

Esta es mi primera historia, espero que les guste, mis personajes favoritos son Sango y Miroku, por lo que se tratará principalmente de ellos.  
  
Bueno mi historia comienza así.  
  
Capitulo 1 El sueño  
  
Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango y Shippo iban caminando por el bosque cuando de repente se encontraron con una hermosa jovencita, parecía de unos 16 o 17 años, tenia un hermoso cabello largo de un color castaño obscuro, unos hermosos ojos que tenian cierto parecido a los de Miroku. De repente de atrás de un árbol una lanza salió disparada, estaba dirigida hacia Miroku, pero no lo alcanzo a tocar, ya que la jovencita se había atravesado y había recibido el ataque. Miroku despertó, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, le costaba trabajo respirar y notó que estaba empapado en sudor, Habia sido solo un mal sueño.  
  
- Pero fue tan real- pensó Miroku.  
  
Aun se sentía nervioso por lo que no pudo volver a dormir, empezó a mirar a través del fuego como sus amigos dormían tranquilamente, sus ojos se detuvieron al llegar a Sango, quien se encontraba del otro lado de la fogata recargada en un árbol, justo enfrente de él. Se veía tan hermosa con sus ojos cerrados, tan tranquila y la luz del fuego reflejada en su rostro marcando cada una de sus hermosas facciones, su cabello que ya no se encontaba atado con un liston, sino suelto y posado sobre su rostro el se había quedado atónito ante esta visión, jamás se había detenido a ver lo hermosa que su compañera de viaje era.  
  
- No puede dormir, su excelencia- Dijo Sango al notar con los ojos entreabiertos que Miroku estaba despierto y que la estaba observando.  
  
A Miroku le dio un vuelco el corazón, no había notado que ella estaba despierta.  
  
No Sango y veo que tu tampoco- contesto Miroku, observando a la bella chica que había abierto los ojos y lo veía desde el otro lado de la fogata.  
  
Es verdad- contesto Sango- No puedo dejar de pensar en que estará haciendo Kohaku en estos momentos, si Naraku lo estará tratando mal, si esta enfermo o si algún día lograremos vencer a Naraku y así Kohaku será al fin libre. Miroku notó que a Sango se le lloraron los ojos al decir estas palabras, ya que Kohaku era su hermano, al que Naraku habia controlado para que matara a los mejores exterminadores incluyendo a su padre.  
  
Bueno,¿ y cual es su excusa para estar despierto?- Le preguntó a Miroku, pero al voltear a verlo notó que Miroku se habia levantado y caminaba hacia ella, Sango se quedo paralizada sospechando lo peor.  
  
-No te preocupes no voy a intentar nada contigo, lo prometo- dijo Miroku sentandose enseguida de ella y recargandose en el árbol al notar la desconfianza que surgió en el rostro de Sango.  
  
- Yo tuve un sueño muy extraño- Dijo Miroku y al notar la mirada de curiosidad que portaba Sango comenzó a relatarle su sueño.  
  
Que extraño sueño- dijo Sango al terminar de oir su relato -  
  
Lo más extraño es que he estado teniendo el mismo sueño desde hace 4 días, ahora que lo pienso es desde que tomamos esta ruta. - contestó Miroku, por la mirada de sus ojos Sango pudo saber que era la primera vez que pensaba en ello.  
  
¿Por qué no nos habia dicho nada su excelencia?- Pregunto Sango con curiosidad -¿Qué no confia en mí?  
  
No es eso- contesto Miroku en un tono en el que Sango reconoció una completa sinceridad- No lo considere muy importante.  
  
Ya veo- Dijo Sango confiando en la palabra de Miroku.  
  
Me alegra poder hablar contigo Sango, tu sabes que confio mucho en ti, eres una chica muy especial.  
  
Buenas Noches su excelencia. Se apresuró a decir Sango notando que se estaba sonrojando y al mismo tiempo para prevenir que él dijera algo más.  
  
Es verdad es muy noche y debemos descansar. Supongo que no querrás que esté cerca de ti mientras duermes ¿cierto?- Repuso Miroku con algo de melancolía y levantandose para regresar al lugar donde se encontraba originalmente.  
  
De repente Miroku sintió que algo le impedía avanzar, sorprendido, volteo y noto que Sango lo sujetaba del brazo para que no avanzara más.  
  
Quédate- dijo Sango sorprendida al oir sus propias palabras- Quiero decir mm... Yo...A mi.. No me molesta que se quede, su excelencia- repuso Sango sonrojándose.  
  
Miroku sonrió y volvió a acomodarse a un lado de ella, etaba sorprendido que le permitiera permanecer a su lado.  
  
Sango no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, había permitido que el monje pervertido se quedara enseguida de ella aún sabiendo lo peligroso que esto le podía resultar, si embargo por alguna razón que ella desconocía se sentía muy alegre "No se lo que me esta pasando" pensó al analizar la situación, "Me debo de estar volviendo loca", Sango cerró los ojos y se volvió a acomodar tratando de conciliar el sueño.  
  
Miroku no podía dejar de ver aquel hermoso rostro que se encontraba reposando a su lado.  
  
Sango....- dijo Miroku en un suspiro.  
  
¿Si?- contesto Sango abriendo los ojos y volteando a ver a los de Miroku.  
  
Yo....- Miroku se quedo paralizado no sabía que decir, su nombre solo se habia escapado de sus labios al estar pensando en ella - Solo queria decirte buenas noches- Repuso el monje con audacia y observando la mirada de cansancio en los ojos de Sango.  
  
Buenas Noches- le contestó ella volviendo a cerrar los ojos.  
  
Y así los dos durmieron tranquilamente en la obscuridad de la noche, ya que sabían que entre ellos se protegerían, solo podían esperar a ver que les esperaba al día siguiente. 


	2. La chica en el camino

Capítulo 2. La joven del camino.  
  
Era una hermosa y calida mañana, todos se habían despertado temprano para disfrutar del paísaje y del clima antes de continuar su viaje.  
  
Shippo jugaba montado encima de Kirara, Kagome se encontraba preparando el desayuno, mientras Inuyasha observaba. Sango se encontraba sentada en un pastizal observando el horizonte y Miroku se encontraba investigando los alrededores.  
  
Inuyasha, por favor avísales a los demás que ya esta listo el desayuno- Le pidió con amabilidad Kagome a Inuyasha.  
  
De acuerdo, ya voy- Repuso Inuyasha en un tono de descontento y alejandose a buscar a los demás.  
  
Unos minutos después todos se encontraban reunidos comiendo su delicioso desayuno, al acabar se levantaron y prepararon sus cosas para continuar su viaje.  
  
Llevaban aproximadamente 2 horas viajando cuando de repente oyeron un ruido ensordecedor y corrieron hacia el lugar de donde había provenido.  
  
A lo lejos pudierón observar a una persona que se encontraba en el suelo, y junto a ella una gran cantidad de objetos (cacerolas, jarras, cucharones etc..). Al notar que se trataba De una jovencita, como era de esperarse, Miroku salió corriendo a su auxilio.  
  
Ahí va de nuevo- Dijo Sango. Cuando aprenderá- Repuso Kagome. Ojalá y lo golpeen, sino yo lo haré.- Contesto Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku se acerco y ayudó a la jovencita a levantarse.  
  
¿No te lastimaste?- Preguntó Miroku con voz de preocupación, pero se quedo perplejo al ver el rostro de la jovencita - "No puede ser"- pensó- "Es la misma chica de mi sueño"  
  
Estoy bien Gracias- Contesto la jovencita, viendo con curiosidad la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Miroku.  
  
Vamos a ayudarles - Repuso Kagome .  
  
Y todos fueron hacia donde se encontraban Miroku y La Jovencita.  
  
Que sucede contigo- pregunto Kagome al ver estrañada la expreción en el rostro de Miroku.  
  
Nada - repuso rapidamente- Debemos ayudar a la hermosa jovencita- dijo tratando de sonar como usualmente lo haria.  
  
Sango pudo notar que ese "NADA" habia sido una mentira, pero prefirio guardarse ese extraño presentimiento y se puso a ayudar a los demás a recoger las cosas que se habían caído al suelo.  
  
Iban todos caminando hacia la casa de la jovencita, cada quien la iba ayudando a cargar algo, Inuyasha como siempre estaba un poco molesto ya que se le hacía una perdida de tiempo el ayudar a las personas. Ya que como siempre Kagome lo habia obligado a ayudar diciendo un fuerte ¡Abajo!.  
  
Es verdad- Dijo Kagome- No sabemos aún tu nombre, ni tu los nuestros, Yo soy Kagome, El es Shippo, Inu Yasha, Miroku y Sango, Y la hermosa "Gatita" es Kirara.  
  
Mucho gusto, Mi nombre es Mikami Tsuki- Repuso timidamente.  
  
Que hermoso nombre- dijo Miroku sin poder contener sus impulsos de conquistador. 


	3. Familia

Capitulo 3.  
  
Al fin, después de una larga caminata llegaron a la casa de Mikami, Afuera en la puerta delantera se encontraba una señora, bastante joven y delgada, con un largo y hermoso cabello café oscuro tan solo un poco más claro que el de Mikami, Vestía un largo y sencillo kimono Amarillo con Rosa y las orillas eran azules.  
  
Hola Mamá- Grito Mikami con gran alegría al ver a la señora; La señora volteó y saludó desde lejos a su hija.  
  
Mikami corrió (bueno apresuró el paso, ya que ella también iba cargando cosas) hacia donde estaba su mamá.  
  
Me da mucho gustó que hayas regresado Mikami- Le dijo dandole un gran abrazo y dejando que cayera lo que Mikami traía en los brazos.  
  
Kagome se dio cuenta de que en los rostros de Miroku, Sango y Shippo había una expresión de profunda melancolía. Por lo que pensó que tenía que hacer algo.  
  
Buenas Tardes- Dijo Kagome tratando de separar a Mikami y a su madre del abrazo, y esperando que la expresión en el rostro de sus amigos cambiara, aparte, todo lo que estaba cargando empezaba a pesarle.  
  
Buenas Tardes- Contestó la mamá de Mikami extrañada, ya que como sabemos no sabía quienes eran estas personas.  
  
Al ver la expresión en el rostro de su madre Mikami Repuso:  
  
- Mamá, estas amables personas me ayudaron a cargar con la mercancía. Ella es Kagome, y ellos son Shippo, Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku.  
  
Buenas Tardes- Repusieron todos ellos al unisono.  
  
Buenas tardes, Y gracias son muy amables al ayudar a mi hija- Dijo agradecida la señora..  
  
Disculpe- La interrumpió Shippo- estamoa aqui afuera ayudandole con todo esto, no quisiera ser grosero pero ¡ Pesa Mucho Por Favor Diganos donde dejarlo!  
  
OOO, Es cierto lo siento, pasen- dijo abriendo la puerta de su pequeña choza- Y por cierto mi nombre es Tomoe Tsuki.  
  
Entraron a la choza, y tomaron tranquilamente una tasa de te; pero la tranquilidad se rompió cuando llegaron los dos hermanitos de Mikami; Está los presentó, el menor de ellos tenía 5 años se llamaba Taro y se parecía mucho a Mikami y el mayor de 8 años se llamaba Van, él se parecia a Tomoe, pero también tenía cierto parecido con alguien más, solo que no sabían quien.  
  
Ya habian pasado mucho tiempo en casa de Mikami, por lo que decidierón que ya era hora de irse, solo que al salir de la casa se percataron de que se habian tardado demciado y que había anochecido.  
  
- Por que no se quedan a pasar la noche- Dijo Tomoe- Ya oscureció, descansen y así podran salir con muchas energías mañana.  
  
Todos le agradecieron mucho y entraron a prepararse para dormir, Tomoe se quedó afuera observando las estrellas.  
  
"Me alegra que puedan quedarse", "Debo de juntar mi valor y decírselo, es ahora o Nunca"- Pensó mientras miraba el hermoso cielo estrellado.  
  
¿Mamá no vas a entrar?- preguntó Taro al ver a su mamá parada junto a la puerta. S.Sí , aquí voy- contestó Tomoe entrando a la casa. 


	4. Una Noche sin Descanso

Sherla .- Gracias por escribir, me alegra que te este gustando la historia, sobre lo de Miroku que me preguntaste lo averiguaran mas adelante.  
  
Capítulo 4.  
  
Miroku estaba acostado intentando dormir, pero por algún motivo extraño no podía conciliar el sueño.  
  
"Ojala y pudiera dormir como ellos" dijo al ver a Shippo y a InuYasha (a quien Kagome había obligado a dormir adentro de la casa.)  
  
Algo le preocupaba, por el momento no supó que era; de repente lo recordó "Como es posible, yo no conocía a Mikami cuando comencé a tener ese sueño"- Pensó, recordando el sueño que solía tener cada noche.  
  
Al no poder dormir salió a caminar, ya que consideró que el aire fresco lo ayudaría a pensar y calmarse. Se llevo una gran sorpresa al salir y ver a Sango caminando entre las flores y el pasto; Miroku se quedó ahí parado, sin aliento viendo a la hermosa figura que iba de un lado a otro. De repente Sango se detuvo.  
  
¿Se va a quedar ahí espiando excelencia?- Repuso al sentir la Mirada y la Presencia del monje.  
  
Solo hasta que me descubrieras, Sango-Repuso hábilmente.  
  
No debería de espiar a las personas, esa es una de las razones por las que siempre sale golpeado- Contestó Sango.  
  
Entonces creo que no es buen momento para acercarme a donde estás- Dijo vacilante  
  
No juegue excelencia, sabe que no estoy armada- Repuso Sango Sonriendo.  
  
Creeme Sango, con tu fuerza me basta - Dijo él, acercandose lentamente a donde estaba ella.  
  
"Que estara haciendo afuera tan noche"- Pensaron los dos.  
  
¿Nos Sentamos?- Propuso él. Claro-  
  
Los dos se quedaron en silencio viendo el hermoso cielo estrellado, aunque la noche estuviera obscura, la luz de la hermosa luna llena permitía ver lo esencial.  
  
Miroku volteó a ver a Sango y notó que esta tenia los ojos hinchados.  
  
"Espero que no note que he estado llorando"- Pensó Sango al sentir la mirada del monje sobre sus ojos.  
  
¿ Has estado llorando?- Preguntó Miroku- Traes los ojos hinchados Sango- Repuso al ver su mirada de confusión.  
  
"Rayos, por que lo tenía que notar"  
  
Solo un poco- Contestó ella  
  
¿Puedo saber el motivo?  
  
Al ver a la familia de Mikami, me.- Miroku notó que los ojos se le empezaron a llorar y su voz sonaba entrecortada- me.recordo mucho a..a mi familia, a como nos.. queriamos, y a .la unión que habia.. entre nosotros, ente K.Kohacu y yo- Dijo Sango volteando en direccion opuesta a Miroku, ya que no quería que el monje la viera llorar, no quería que viera debilidad en ella.- Todas las personas a las que he querido se han ido, No quiero estar sola.  
  
Miroku la tomo de la barbilla y la volteó para donde el estaba, acercandose a ella y dandole un fuerte abrazo.  
  
" No soporto ver llorar a Sango, a Mi Sango"- Pensó.  
  
Ella se sorprendio mucho, que él la abrazará era lo ultimo que esperaba, sin embargo había tanta calidez y ¿cariño? En su abrazo que no pudo evitarlo y le correspondió abrazándolo también.  
  
Los dos se quedaron asi por unos instantes. Cuando Sango se tranquilizó un poco el abrazó se rompió.  
  
Tu nunca estaras sola, yo siempre estaré contigo, .Bueno.- Dijo mirando su mano derecha.- Siempre podras contar conmigo, mientras esté vivo- Repuso un poco trizte y se recosto en el fresco zacate.  
  
Al verlo Sango decidió acompañarlo en su tristeza, así como él la había apoyado. Buscó las palabras correctas para consolarlo, pero no las encontró, ya que ni ella sabía que era lo que iba a pasar.  
  
No se preocupe su excelencia- Dijo volteando a verlo- Ya verá que derrotaremos a Naraku, y usted será libre de su maldición,y yo.yo tendré a mi hermano.- repuso regresando su mirada al cielo estrellado.  
  
Eso espero Sango- Dijo levantando lentamente la mitad de su cuerpo y acercandose lentamente a ella, al punto en que sus narices se tocaban.  
  
" Que está haciendo" - pensó Sango, no podía formular palabra alguna estaba nerviosa, ya que podía sentir la cálida respiración de Miroku, lo único que salió de sus labios fue: -Su excelencia. ¿ Qué... Por lo pronto.-Interrumpió él, Sus labios se tocaban brevemente cada ves que hablaba- Debemos estar unidos y no perder la esperanza.  
  
Se fueron acercando un poco mas, lentamente, sin quitarse la vista de los ojos; Sango comenzó a cerrar los ojos, sus labios comenzaron a tocarse cuando derrepente.  
  
AAAAAA!!!- Oyeron un grito a lo lejos. Los dos se separaron bruscamente, habian estado tan cerca, sin embargo, alguien los necesitaba. Se levantaron y corrieron hacia el lugar de donde provenía el grito.  
  
Corrieron mucho entre los árboles, y después de unos minutos lograrón llegar, al lugar de donde provenía ese grito. 


	5. Una Exaustiva Batalla

Capitulo 5.  
  
Al llegar pudieron observar a un gran demonio atacando a una hermosa jovencita. El demonio poseía un gran tamaño, tal que sobrepasaba los árboles, tenía 3 ojos; dos en donde los ojos suelen ir, y el tercero se encontraba en la parte central de la frente, tenía dos largos cuernos que salían de su cabeza, poseía 4 brazos con 4 garras muy afiladas al final de cada uno.. La jovencita se encontraba tirada en el piso; Mientras el demonio se acercaba para atacar de nuevo, Sango le lanzó su Hiraikotsu (Boomerang) pero este reboto contra la espesa y dura piel del demonio y se partió en 2; al ver que el ataque de Sango no había funcionado Miroku decidió utilizar su kazaana, pero sabia que el demonio era demasiado grande y fuerte y que además poseía demasiada energía maligna por lo que se requeriría de mucha energía para absorberlo.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Inu Yasha se encontraba dormido en la casa cuando de repente escucho un grito que lo despertó bruscamente; Kagome también se había despertado y se acerco hacia donde estaba Inu Yasha, inmediatamente notaron que faltaban 2 de sus amigos, por lo que preocupados salieron a investigar.  
  
Percibo un fragmento de la perla- dijo Kagome mientras se dirigían hacia el bosque. En que dirección- preguntó apresurado Inu Yasha. Se encuentra por allá- dijo señalando hacia el lugar donde se encontraban combatiendo Sango y Miroku. Inu Yasha inmediatamente cambió el rumbo, dirigiéndose en esa dirección.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Miroku cerro su kazaana, no había podido absorber al demonio. Sango observó esto, y aunque sabía que no tenían esperanzas, no se iba a dar por vencida; sacó su espada y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el demonio, pero antes de que pudiera hacerle alguna herida este le lanzo un fuerte golpe el cual la lanzó hacia un árbol, chocó contra este y perdió el conocimiento. El demonio se volteo inmediatamente hacia donde se encontraba Miroku y comenzó a atacarlo; Miroku evadió muchos golpes, sin embargo muchos lo lograron alcanzar, después de un rato de batalla, Miroku ya no podía más, se encontraba exhausto, y ningún golpe le hacia daño al demonio, Miroku volteo a ver a Sango, quien se encontraba tirada junto al árbol con el que había chocado.  
  
- Si tan solo pudiera ayudarla-Pensó, pero en eso Miroku sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda y cayó al suelo. El demonio lanzó un ataque con el cual pensaba aplastar a Miroku, pero en ese instante apareció Inu Yasha de entre los árboles y golpeó al demonio, este retiro la vista de el monje buscando a su agresor. Kagome llegó corriendo atrás de Inu Yasha y al ver la escena se dirigió inmediatamente a donde se encontraba Sango. Miroku se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, pero dispuesto a ayudar a Inu Yasha, y principalmente ver como se encontraba la bella Sango.  
  
Se levantó y se fue acercando lentamente a donde se encontraban Kagome y Sango, (quien aun se encontraba sin conocimiento) Procurando que el demonio no lo viera, ya que sabia que en esas condiciones tan solo seria un estorbo para Inu Yasha.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
El demonio volteo molesto hacia donde se encontraba su agresor, al ver a Inu Yasha, pego un gran rugido y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Inu. Al ver al demonio acercandose, Inu Yasha usó sus Garras de acero, pero no funcionaron, tan solo lo deçistrajeron por unos momentos, Molesto el demonio lanzó un golpe, pero Inu Yasha lo esquivó saltando hacia arriba. Mientras caída Inu Yasha le dio un fuerte golpe al demonio, con el cual solo logro lanzarlo lejos y hacerle unos cuantos rasguños, ya que la piel del demonio era demasiado gruesa.  
  
Rayos, solo logre Rasparlo, Intentare otra cosa- Pensó Inu Yasha.  
  
¡Ahora recibe el poder de mi VIENTO CORTANTE!!- Grito mientras agitaba su espada que se encontraba rodeada con la energía de el viento cortante.  
  
Se vio un gran despliegue de energía, pero lamentablemente no logro dañar al demonio, con la excepción de unas cuartas cortaditas a lo largo de su cuerpo. Molesto, el demonio colocó sus muñecas en una extraña posición, y de entre ellas salió una gran llamarada de fuego combinado con una energía negra, que cubrio a Inu Yasha.  
  
¡Inu Yasha!- Gritó Kagome con preocupación al ver a Inu Yasha tirado en el el suelo.  
  
Kagome se levantó de enseguida de Sango, se acercó un poco al demonio y le lanzó una flecha, la cual le atravesó un brazo, dejándoselo inmóvil. Molesto el Demonio se volteo a ver a Kagome y lanzó a ella un fuerte golpe, Kagome cerró los ojos esperando el Impacto, pero lo extraño es que no lo sintió, al abrir los ojos vio que nuestro querido monje se había interpuesto y había recibido el impacto, dejándolo, al igual que Sango, inconsciente. Kagome corrió hacia donde estaba el monje que la habia salvado para revisar como estaba.  
  
Inu Yasha se levantó lentamente, había observado, desde el piso, todo lo que habia sucedido, se encontraba muy molesto.  
  
En eso el demonio notó que se habia levantado, por lo que lanzó una gran bola de fuego y energia hacia donde estaba Inu Yasha.  
  
Justo lo que necesitaba- Pensó Inu Yasha  
  
Inu Yasha se adentro un poco en la bola de energía. BAKURYUKA- Gritó agitando su espada entre las energías.  
  
La bola de Energía se dirigió hacia donde estaba el demonio, cubriendolo y destrozandolo. Los restos del demonio cayeron al suelo junto con los fragmentos de la perla, que fueron recogidos inmediatamente por Kagome, quien sa habia parado a buscarlos.  
  
Al fin, la pelea habia terminado.  
  
De el cielo, bajo Kirara, quien llevaba en su espalda a Shippo. Llego al suelo y Shippo se bajaron de su espalda, Kirara corrió inmediatamente hacia donde estaba Sango. Mientras que Shippo se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kagome.  
  
-¿ Que pasó aquí Kagome, que es estó??- Preguntó el pequeño Kitsune con curiosidad. - Era un demonio Shippo, pero no te preocupes ya todo está bien, ahora hay que llevar a Sango y a Miroku a la cabaña a y tambien a ella.- Repuso señalando a la joven a la que habian ayudado.  
  
Inu Yasha subió con cuidado a Miroku , a Sango y a la joven en la espalda de Kirara, y está se dirigió a la cabaña, Inu Yasha la iba siguiendo muy de cerca llevando a Kagome en su espalda.  
  
Tomoe oyó el ruido de alguien que se acercaba a su casa, por lo que se levantó y fue a ver quien era, al salir de su choza vió a Kirara que venía por el cielo y a Kagome e Inu Yasha que salian de entre los árboles. Aunque aun estaba lejos, Tomoe pudo ver claramente que Kirara cargaba sobre su espalda al monje Miroku.  
  
Por favor, que no este muerto, no puede morir sin saber la verdad- Pensó Tomoe. 


	6. Recuperación despues de la batalla

Espero que les guste este capitulo, lamento el haberme tardado tanto, pero es que la verdad, no habia tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, e incluso se me hace un milagro el haberlo terminado. Tal vez con el que sigue tambien me tarde un poco, ya que pasado mañana empiezo exámenes.  
  
Por cierto, algo anda mal y no me puden enviar Reviews muchas personas, asi que por favor escribanme a mi direccion:  
  
a_gabysfriends@hotmail.com  
  
Muchas gracias por sus Reviews.  
  
Mariana Diaz Sango_Chan7.  
  
Capitulo 6.  
  
Inu Yasha llegó a enfrente de la cabaña y bajó a Kagome de su espalda, luego siguiéndolos Kirara aterrizó con mucho cuidado justo enfrente de ellos. Tomoe corrió hacia donde se encontraban para ayudarles con los heridos, pero en cuanto lo intentó Kagome la detuvo.  
  
- No te preocupes Tomoe, pesan mucho para nosotras, aparte Inu Yasha puede con ellos- Dijo Kagome.  
  
Que!?!?!- Por que los tengo que cargar a todos yo. Dijo Inu Yasha algo molesto. Vamos Inu Yasha, no me obliges a usar la palabra con S.- Repuso maliciosamente Kagome. Entiendo, entiendo, ya voy- Dijo Inu Yasha resignado, acercándose a Kirara.  
  
-Maldita niña, me trae de su cargador, de que me vio cara, de mula de carga, "Vamos Inu Yasha, no me obligues a usar la palabra con S" ¬¬ Que coraje- Repuso balbuceando.  
  
Inu Yasha cargó a los heridos dentro de la choza y los colocó donde Tomoe le dijo. Tomoe comenzó a curar a los heridos, pero le faltaban algunas hierbas, por lo que Shippo se ofreció a ir a buscarlas siempre y cuando Kirara lo acompañará, Kirara no tenia muchas ganas de ir, prefería quedarse al lado de Sango, pero de todas maneras acompaño al pequeño Kitsune.  
  
Tomoe se dedicó por largas horas a curar los cuerpos heridos de aquellos que necesitaban su ayuda, al final, todos se encontraban bien y descansando.  
  
dime Tomoe, ¿Cómo están? - Preguntó con preocupación Kagome. No Tienen más que unas cuantas heridas internas, pero nada que no se pueda curar.- contestó tranquilamente.  
  
Luego Kagome recordó a la joven que había sido atacada.  
  
Dime Tomoe, sabes ¿Quién es ella? ¿La Conoces? Si, es una joven que vive en una aldea vecina, yo solía visitarlos a menudo. - Mañana iré a visitarlos, y les avisare de lo ocurrido.- repuso, mirando fijamente a la joven que se encontraba dormida.  
  
Exhaustos, todos se fueron a dormir, después de todo había sido una noche muy agitada y aunque faltaba poco para el amanecer, solo por esa vez, todos dormirian hasta tarde.  
  
En la mañana, Miroku comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento; al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Sango, quien aun se encontraba dormida y se encontraba recostada a tan solo unos pasos de su cama.  
  
Que hermosa luce dormida- pensó Miroku- que lastima que no la pude ayudar a tiempo, y por eso se encuentra herida- repuso con melancolia mientras observaba a la bella Sango dormida.  
  
Miroku sentía un gran dolor en el vientre y parte del pecho. Lo más probable es que me haya roto las costillas o lago asi.- pensó, sintiendo el penetrante dolor que le impedía moverse libremente.  
  
Miroku se quedó ahí acostado, y conforme pasaron los minutos, volvió a caer en un profundo sueño.  
  
Pasaron unas cuantas horas y Sango despertó; Casi inmediatamente después de ella se despertó la jovencita a la que habían salvado.  
  
-Hola-Dijo Sango- al ver que ella se despertaba. -Hola- contesto la jovencita timidamente. Mi nombre es Sango, y tu ¿Cómo te llamas? - Mi nombre es Hitomi,- Contesto la jovencita - ¿Ustedes fueron los que me salvaron?- repuso. -Nosotros solo ayudamos, el que nos salvó fue Inu Yasha, un hombre mitad bestia.-Le contestó Sango. -Bueno, Gracias de todas maneras, oye, ¿Quién es el?- dijo Hitomi señalando a Miroku, quien se encontraba recostado en medio de ellas. - El es el monje Miroku- Le dijo Sango. -Se ve tan lindo - repuso Hitomi. Solo se ve, ¬¬ no te dejes llevar por apariencias, y menos con el, veras el es un poco. -Buenos Dias jovencitas- Dijo Miroku quien al parecer (y muy oportunamente) se acaba de despertar. - Buenos dias excelencia- dejo con un sobresalto Sango. -Buenos dias- repuso Hitomi. -Es un hermoso dia, ¿verdad?- Dijo Miroku con optimismo.  
  
Sango notó algo extraño, Mioku no se levantaba, es decir no se habia sentado, es que acaso le habia sucedido algo grave, Sango decidió esperarse y preguntarle en el momento indicado.  
  
Bueno, discúlpenme, pero me duele mucho la cabeza, creo que descansare un rato- Dijo Hitomi acostándose y dándoles la espalda.  
  
Como era de esperarse una mano alcanzó la parte trasera de Hitomi dándole a Hitomi un sobresalto.  
  
"Es increíble como parece que su mano se puede estirar como una liga"- pensó Sango dandole un gran golpe con su Hiraikotsu en la cabeza.  
  
Con dolor la mano de Miroku @@ regresó a su cama, a donde debería estar.  
  
Enojada Sango se recostó y fingió dormir. En eso Kagome entró a la habitación con un plato de sopa para quien estuviera despierto y no pudo contener la risa al ver a Miroku con una gran bola en la cabeza, esa forma de atacar a Miroku era tan conocida, que Kagome inmediatamente supo que era lo que había sucedido.  
  
Kagome se hincó enseguida de Sango, sabiendo que ella solo fingía dormir.  
  
Sango, traje tantita sopa, esta muy rica, te hará sentir mejor -Gracias Kagome- Contestó Sango abriendo los ojos. - De nada. Dime, ¿Cómo te sientes?- Le preguntó Kagome. - Bien, bueno, en lo que cabe, me duele un poco la espalda.- Dijo Sango- pero dime Kagome, ¿como están los demás?, ¿tienen alguna herida interna?- repuso Sango. - Jajajajaja, Pues Miroku no la tenia, pero con ese golpe seguro que ya se la diste, jajajajajaja. Mhm, bueno, la verdad, no ninguno tiene heridas internas, lo más grave es que Miroku, se lastimo mucho las costillas, por lo que le va a costar trabajo levantarse, pero no es nada que no se le vaya a quitar. -Si, me di cuenta que esta tan bien como siempre- dijo Sango.  
  
Kagome no se pudo contenerse, por lo que, procurando sonar lo mas normal posible, le dijo a Sango que saldría unos momentos. Al salir no pudo más y comenzó a reirse.  
  
Pasaron algunos dias, Sango y Hitomi se encontraban mucho mejor y se habian hecho buenas amigas, pero ya era hora de que Hitomi regresará su casa, ya que aunque habia recibido visitas de su familia extrañaba su hogar por lo que habian decidido llevar a Hitomi a su casa, así harían algo de ejercicio, ya que estaban cansadas de estar recostadas todo el tiempo. Miroku aun sentía un gran dolor en las costillas, por lo que prefirió quedarse recostado.  
  
"Esto es tan molesto, pudiendo haber ido al pueblo acompañado de 2 hermosas mujeres, y pudiendo conocer a más mujeres, y yo me tengo que quedar aquí recostado"- Pensó Miroku, aunque en su interior él sabia que habria sido feliz con el simple hecho de acompañar a Sango.  
  
En esos instantes Tomoe entró a la recamara donde se encontraba Miroku.  
  
- Buenos días Tomoe- dijo Miroku al verla entrar. - Buenos días Miroku- contestó Tomoe. - ¿Como te encuentras?- preguntó ella. - Me siento bastante mejor, ya puedo sentarme, mira- dijo Miroku sentándose en su cama. - Me alegra.- contestó ella.  
  
Miroku notó por la mirada de Tomoe (como ya sabemos es un experto en el campo) que ella se encontraba algo triste, y que al parecer necesitaba urgentemente desahogarse.  
  
¿Sucede algo Tomoe?- preguntó Miroku. No, me encuentro bien, ¿Por qué?- Contestó ella. Lo que sucede es que te noto algo triste, algo preocupada- dijo él, con una mirada de sincera preocupación. Miroku, tengo que decirte algo- Dijo ella viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. Dime, ¿Qué sucede?- contestó él con curiosidad. Yo.quiero decirte que . Yo..soy..  
  
Mamá, Mamá- Gritaron Taro y Van, entrando a la recamara e interrumpiendo a Mikami.  
  
Taro tomó la palabra. - Mamá, algo extraño le sucede a Mikami, parece como si la estuvieran controlando- dijo con miedo.  
  
Tomoe se levantó y salió corriendo fuera de la recamara, Miroku, como pudo, se levantó tambien y fue, aunque a un paso lentó, siguiendo a Tomoe.  
  
Al llegar afuera Miroku se sorprendió de lo que estaba observando. Definitivamente Mikami esta siendo controlada, y atrás de ella habia una extraña figura, era la figura de... 


	7. La Misión de Kagura

Capitulo 7.  
  
Hola: Espero que les guste este capitulo, me trate de organizar con el estudiar para los examenes y en mis tiempos libres lo escribí. Por Favor envien sus Reviews si quieren que la continue por favor.  
  
~ CAPITULO ANTERIOR~  
  
Al llegar afuera Miroku se sorprendió de lo que estaba observando. Definitivamente Mikami esta siendo controlada, y atrás de ella habia una extraña figura, era la figura de.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Que haces aquí Kagura- Gritó Miroku. A ti que te importa monje entrometido. "Mendiga vieja, como se atreve a decirme asi"- Me importa por que es a mi amiga a la que estas controlando- Le contestó Miroku.  
En eso dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Mikami y noto que sus ojos  
estaban idos, y no habia señal de vida en ella.  
  
¿¿Que has hecho con Mikami??!!- le gritó molesto a Kagura. Nada de lo que pase aquí es de tu incumbencia- "La verdad es que ni yo se que es lo que Naraku tiene planeado con este ataque"- Pensó Kagura.  
  
$@$ En el Castillo de Naraku $@$  
  
Naraku se encontraba sentado en su "recamara" en su tipica posición que ya conocemos y hemos visto mil veces.  
  
"Espero que con esto logremos acabar con esa mujer llamada Kagome, aquella que posee el mismo olor y Aura que Kikyou, ya que acabar con ella es una parte fundamental de mi plan, para destruir a Inu Yasha y obtener los demas fragmentos de la perla de Shikon"- Pensaba Naraku mientras se cortaba una y ota vez la cicatriz que lleva en la espalda y que lo atan a Onigumu.  
  
$@$ De Vuelta con Miroku $@$  
  
No mientas Kagura, ni siquiera tu sabes que es lo que Naraku tiene planeado- Le Gritó Miroku - "Rayos!! Por que Inu Yasha se tardará tanto en llegar, solo fue a buscar a las chicas, y yo se que en este estado no podre pelear bien"- pensó al sentir un punzante dolor en las costillas.  
  
Estas herido- dijo Kagura al notar la expresión en el rostro de Miroku- ¡!Ja!!, asi no podrás pelear conmigo, aparte al parecer InuYasha no se encuentra aquí, Morirás Monje.  
  
" Esto es perfecto, si Inu Yasha piensa que Naraku mató a su amigo es posible que se enfade lo suficiente como para derrotarlo, y asi, yo seré libre."-pensó Kagura, teniendo cuidado de no decirlo en voz alta, ya que la persona que se encontraba entre los arbustos la podria oir.  
  
¡!Danza de las Cuchillas!!- Gritó Kagura mientras agitaba su abanico.  
  
Miroku salto sobre Tomoe ya que una iba dirigida hacia donde estaba ella, pero el monje fue muy rápido y lograron esquivarla.  
  
Tomoe, entra rápido a la casa- dijo Miroku Pero..Mikami.Yo no puedo..-Dijo Tomoe pero fue interrumpida por Miroku. No te preocupes, todo estara bien, te lo prometo, pero por favor, necesito que entres a la casa , si no no sobrevivirás para volver a ver a tu hija. De acuerdo- dijo Tomeo entre sollosos y entrño a la choza.  
  
Como pudo, Miroku se levantó, sentía un horrible dolor, pero no podia mostrar debilidad ante Kagura, por lo menos no hasta que llegara Inu Yasha.  
  
- Ayyy! Que tierno o debería decir estupido, para que salvas la vida de esa mujer, si de todas maneras cuando acabe contigo seguiré con ella.  
  
Salvar la vida de un inocente es un gran sentimiento que tu nunca conoceras Kagura- Le contestó Miroku mientras se levantaba.  
  
Insolente, bueno ahora morirás, Dansa de las Cuchillas!!- Gritó Kagura.  
  
Miroku logró esquivar algunas, pero el dolor que sentía no le permitió moverse y la ultima lo golpeo.  
  
-"Perfecto ahora morirá, y así realizaré mi plan".- Pensó con alegría Kagura quien estaba a punto de lanzar su último ataque.  
  
No recuerdo que Naraku nos haya pedido que matáramos a este individuo- Dijo una voz monótona que provenía de los arbustos.  
  
Lo sé Kanna, pero esto es realmente divertido- Mintió Kagura.  
  
No me parece correcto, pero has lo que te plazca- dijo Kanna.  
  
Kagura se preparó para lanzar su ataque final.  
  
InuYasha, Kagome y Sango venían caminando de regreso, habían pasado una agradable mañana en casa de Hitomi. Inu Yasha venía caminando enfrente de las chicas quienes se encontraban muy entretenidas platicando. A los pocos pasos para llegar a la choza se percataron de que Kagura se encontaba ahí y de que iba a lanzar un ataque contra Miroku quien se encontraba tirado en el suelo.  
  
Kagura estaba a punto de lanzar su ataque cuando de repente, Inu Yasha saltó en frente del monje.  
  
Vaya, has regresado!- exclamo Kagura. Maldita, que le has hecho!!- Grito Inu Yasha al ver a Miroku y después a Mikami tirados en el suelo.  
  
En esos instantes Sango corrió hacia donde se encontraba Miroku, quien comenzaba a abrir los ojos, mientras Kagome permanecía entre los arbustos.  
  
- "Algo no encaja aquí"- pensó Kagome.  
  
-" Lo mismo que me gustaria haceerte a ti, pero no debo, ya que espero que tu seas la persona que derrote a Naraku y me Libere"- Penso Kagura.  
  
Oh!! Vamos Inu Yasha, deja de preocuparte por tonterias y pelea- Danza de los Muertos Vivientes (o como se llame)- Gritó Kagura y en ese momento Mikami se levanto del suelo.  
  
Inu Yasha notó que los ojos de Mikami estaba en blanco, ¿Qué?, ¿es que acaso esta muerta?  
  
Kagura hizo un movimiento con su abanico y Mikami atacó a Inu Yasha, pero el logró esquivarla.  
  
- Si, lo tengo- Dijo Kagome en voz baja.- "Debo detener a Inu Yahsa entes de que ataque"- pensó al ver que Inu Yasha se preparaba para atacar.  
  
Inu Yasha se preparaba para lanzar su ataque cuando de repente Kagome gritó:  
  
No Inu Yasha, Mikami aun no esta muerta!!- Gritó Kagome saliendo de entre los arbustos.  
  
"Lo ha descubierto"- pensó Kagura.- " y yo que pensé que era una tonta" (esto va dedicado a todas las personas que piensan que Kagome es una tonta)  
  
De que hablas Kagome, que no la estas viendo!! Si, pero mirala bien Inu Yasha, no esta lastimada, Estoy segura de que Kanna esta por aquí- Grito Kagome. - A Mikami tan solo le han robado su alma.  
  
- "Rayos!!, esto hace la situación mas difícil, ahora tengo que encontrar la forma de derrotar a Kagura sin que Mikami salga lastimada"- Pensó Inu Yasha. 


	8. Por fin, Mikami es liberada

Por fin he logrado terminar este capitulo, se que me tarde un poco, pero he estado en examenes, y no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribirlo.  
  
Gracias por sus Reviews.  
  
Nota: En este capitulo usare algunas escenas de la serie.  
  
~ Capitulo Anterior~  
  
"Rayos!!, esto hace la situación mas difícil, ahora tengo que encontrar la forma de derrotar a Kagura sin que Mikami salga lastimada"- Pensó Inu Yasha.  
  
Capituo 8  
  
Los chicos se encontraban en una situación muy difícil, no sabian que hacer.  
  
Después Kagome recordó que una vez pasaron por un caso similar a este (La primera vez que vemos a Kagura), los hombres lobos que habia controlado estaban muertos, pero en este caso, Mikami estaba viva, solo que sin alma...  
  
¡!Eso es!!, Recuerdo que en un caso similar a este Lancé una flecha al espejo de Kanna y las almas de los aldeanos habian sido liberadas, eso es lo que debo hacer!!- Pensó Kagome.- Pero, donde esta Kanna.  
  
Inu Yasha seguía esquivando a Mikami, quien bajo el control de Kagura (quien le había dado un cuchillo a Mikami) seguía atacándolo.  
  
"Es imposible, no puedo atacar a Kagura si esta niña sigue bajo su control".  
  
Mientras tanto, con la vista Kagome seguía buscando a Kanna, de repente, atrás de un arbusto alcanzó a ver un pequeño fragmento de tela blanca.  
  
¡La Encontré!  
  
Kagome se dirigió con el mayor cuidado posible, ya que no quería que la notaran, hacia donde se encontraba Kanna, una vez que podía ver el espejo, lanzó una flecha que fue absorbida por este, pero no paso nada.  
  
¡¿Qué??! ¿Por qué no pasa nada?- Se preguntó Kagome  
  
Crees que con eso podras vencer el poder de mi espejo- Dijo Kanna (con su voz monotona que ya conocemos) quien ahora se encontraba mirando a Kagome.- Que Ingenua eres -Repuso.  
  
En eso Kagome lo recordó: La vez pasada, las almas se liberaron por que el espejo estaba sobre cargado; Solo hay una opción, dobo intentarlo.  
  
Kagome tomo su arco y flechas, agarro un puño de flechas y las lanzó, estas fueron absorbidas por el espejo; Eran poquitas almas, pero considerando que eran flechas purificadas, el espejo de Kanna ya no pudo más y tuvo que liberar a las almas que había absorbido, muchas salieron sdisparadas lejos de ahí, y la alma de Mikami regresó a su cuerpo.  
  
Kagura e Inuyasha vieron que una luz salió de atrás de los arbustos e ilumino a Mikami, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo  
  
-Rayos!!- Pensó Kagura-Por que Kanna liberó el alma de esta mocosa- Repuso, pero luego volteo y vio a Kagome con su arco (en la pose que agarra cada vez que tira).  
  
¡Si!!- Ahora si te venceré le gritó InuYasha muy alegre, pero en eso Kagura le gritó, ¡No Esta vez Inu Yasha!! y abrió su plumita (No estan artos de ver esa imagen una y otra vez, cada vez que sale Kagura, por amor de Dios ya deberian de cambiarle un poco) y se fue volando con Kanna.  
  
Kagome corrió hacia donde estaba Mikami para ver si se encontraba bien, al mismo tiempo Tomoe salió de la casa e hizo lo mismo.  
  
InuYasha ayudó a meter a Mikami y a Miroku a la choza; Mikami tan solo se habia desmayado, pero Miroku se encontraba un poco mal herido debido a que sus heridas no habían sanado bien cuando salio a pelear.  
  
Tomoe se encontraba curando las heridas de Miroku, mientras que Kagome se encontaba cuidando a Mikami.  
  
¡No sabes como me tranquilisa que estes bien!- Le dijo Tomoe a Miroku. Muchas Gracias Tomoe.- dijo Miroku, quien en ese intante noto que a Tomoe se le lloraban los ojos- ¿Sucede algo malo?  
  
Es tan solo..Yo quieria decirte que .Yo soy.mmm..bueno..Tu eres..Pero en eso Tomoe fue interrumpida por Kagome.  
  
Tomoe, necesito que vengas, Mikami tiene la temperatura demasiado alta!!  
  
Tomoe no tuvo más opción que ir a ver como se encontraba su hija.  
  
Al ver salir a Tomoe y a Kagome de la habitación, Sango decidió entrar a ver como se encontraba el (bello) Monje.  
  
Al entrar a la habitación notó que el estaba recostado con los ojos cerrados, por lo que decidió salir y dejarlo descansar, pero justo cuando tenía un pie afuera oyó que le decían:  
  
-No te vayas Sango, quédate aquí conmigo.  
  
Sango volteó y vio que Miroku la estaba Mirando, era una mirada que contenia tanta ternura y acariño que aunque ella se puso muy nerviosa, se acercño a donde estaba él y se sentó a su lado.  
  
Aquí estoy excelencia, no me iré Gracias Sango, por estar siempre a mi lado  
  
Si Sango estaba sonrojada cuando se sentó la deberían de ver ahorita, parecia un tomate, Miroku notó esto, pero por alguna razón o podía apartar sus ojos de ella.  
  
Miroku con algo de esfuerzo se sentó en su cama, la tomo de la barbilla y la voleo para que esta lo mirara.  
  
Eres muy importante para mi Sango, Nunca lo olvides- Dijo Miroku.  
  
Sango se quedó muda, estaba Inmensamente feliz.  
  
El la miro fijamente a los ojos y ella le regresaba su mirada, sus ojos decian "Te Amo" pero sus labios no podían articular palabra alguna.  
  
Por unos segundos sus ojos se quedaron enganchados, después lentamente Miroku comensó a acercarse a Sango, ella no puso resistencia y cerró los ojos, se acercaban lentamente, sus corazones palpitaban rapido, estaban tan cerca cuando Escucharon un ruido cerca de donde estaban y se separaron rapidamente.  
  
En eso Kagome entro a la habitación con una pequeña botellita de medicina.  
  
- Lo siento, ¿Interrumpí algo??- Dijo Kagome, arrepintiendose de haber entrado en ese momento.  
  
Los dos se miraron, se sonrojaron y negaron con la cabeza. 


	9. Preparandose para partir

Hola, lamento haberme tardado tanto con este capitulo, pero la verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, y la verdad no me quedo muy bien y esta muy corto, pero, pues espero que les guste.  
  
Gracias por sus reviews a todos los que los han mandado, Lamento si los decepciona un poco este capitulo tan corto.  
  
Kmilita Saya Lupin Angichi Aihoshi-Seikaya Salima Raven Haired Light Sheila Ruiz Itachi-chan  
  
Capitulo 9.  
  
Kagome se arrepintió de todo corazón e haber entrado en ese momento a la habitación "Soy una tonta, casi se besan y yo entré, que me pasa, debo de fijarme antes de entrar a una habitación"-pensaba constantemente; El pobre de Miroku se encontraba pasando un gran dolor, ya que Kagome lo estaba curando (Para eso era la botella de medicina) pero lo hacia sin cuidado, ya que se encontraba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos.  
  
Señorita Kagome, Podria tener un poco de cuidado- Dijo Miroku con gran dolor.  
  
OOOHH, lo siento, lo olvide, perdón, perdón- Dijo Kagome cuando por fin reccionó.  
  
Mientras Sango se encontraba sentada afuera de la choza, mirando al cielo y pensando.  
  
" Dios, que pasa, por que siempre que estamos tan cerca algo sucede y nos separa, ¿ Es que asi sera nuestra vida en un futuro?" "mmhhmm Ni siquiera sabemos si vamos a vivir y yo ya estoy pensando en eso"  
  
Sango, ¿estas bien?  
  
Sango pegó un brinco ya que no se esperaba que Kagome le dijera algo, estaba muy ocupada pensando como para darse cuanta que Kagome salio de la choza y la miraba extrañada justo antes de hablar.  
  
ehh mm si, estoy bien, por que no habría de estarlo- Dijo Sango apresuradamente.  
  
Lo siento, es que te note un poco rara.  
  
No, no te preocupes, estoy bien.  
  
Es por el monje Miroku ¿Verdad?  
  
¡¿Qué?! No, Claro que no, por que piensas eso  
  
¡Aja! Te atrape, lo admitiste y sin darte cuenta.  
  
Ya Kagome deja de jugar, no es nada gracioso  
  
Pero Kagome habia comenzado un extraño baile acompañado por una tonadita que Sango no reconoció. ¬¬ Kagome, no es broma, por favor ya deja eso.  
  
De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¬¬ que amargada  
  
¿Qué dijiste?  
  
Nada, Nada, jejejeje, bueno. entonces nos veremos alrato, voy a ver en que le puedo ayudar a Tomoe.- y Kagome se fue rapidamente solo por precaución.  
  
Si.si.. esta bien, ( "¿Qué pasa con ella?, Creo que el estar tanto tiempo con Inu Yasha le esta afectando")  
  
Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana, Tomoe entró a la habitación de Miroku.  
  
"Ahora si, hablaré con el"- pensaba.  
  
¡!!Buenos Días!!!- Dijo Tomoe en cuanto entro a la habitación.  
  
¡! Buenos Días Tomoe, ¿Cómo has estado??!!- Respondió alegremente Miroku quien lentamente logró sentarse y recargarse contra la pared.  
  
Veo que ya estas mucho mejor, me alegra mucho n_n  
  
Si, la verdad ya me siento mucho mejor, estoy seguro que en un par de días estaré listo para seguir mi camino.  
  
Me alegra, Arriba los animes, mjm digo los animos - "Vamos, dile"- mhm, Miroku, necesito hablar contigo, hay algo muy importante que te tengo que decir  
  
¿Sucede algo malo?- Preguntó Miroku preocupado.  
  
No, yo te tengo que decir que. tu ..., bueno es que ,. tu..eres.bueno.. yo..  
  
Pero justo en ese instante entró Sango a la habitación de Miroku.  
  
oo Lo Siento, ¿Los interrumpi en algo muy importante? (Todos la miran con cara de ya callate y vete por favor) mm.. bueno, este. si .Me retiraré- Sango salió de la choza.  
  
Bueno, en que ibamos, aaa si, Miroku te quiero decir que tuu.. eres.  
  
Pero Sango volvió a entrar a la habitación. Jejejeje, lo siento mucho pero habia olvidado a que vine la primera vez.  
  
¿Qué sucede?  
  
Tomoe, vengo a decirte que Mikami se ha despertado y quiere verte- Se apresuro a decir Sango ya que la estaban matando con la mirada.  
  
Si, esta bien, voy- dijo Tomoe levantándose- Hablaremos después Miroku.  
  
"Rayos, por que siempre que se lo intento decir alguien me interrumpe, debo de buscar un mejor momento, algo oportuno"- se fue pensando Tomoe.  
  
Sango se sentó enseguida de Miroku, para ver como seguía (si claro, bien que quería estar cerquita de el, y de paso enterarse de lo que pasaba)  
  
Disculpe su excelencia, ¿¿interrumpí algo importante??  
  
La verdad Sango, no lo sé, Tomoe iba a decirme algo pero..  
  
Si, lo se, los interrumpí, pero ¿Qué cree que sea lo que intenta decirle?  
  
No lo se.  
  
No le habrá hecho algo a la pobre mujer ¿Verdad? ¬¬  
  
No, Sango, como crees, tu sabes que yo soy muy descente y nunca le haria nada.  
  
Si, aha, claroo.  
  
¿ Que no confias en mi?  
  
- Laalalalala.  
  
Pasaron varios días, y Miroku ya estaba en condiciones de viajar, Todos estaban muy ocupados preparando sus cosas para el viaje, ya que partirian a la mañana siguiente. Tomoe aun necesitaba decirle algo importante a Miroku, pero, cada vez que lo intentaba (como siempre) alguien interrumpia.  
  
Mientras Miroku preparaba sus cosas Tomoe llego a donde el estaba (de nuevo, para variar)  
  
Miroku, ahora si, hablare contigo.  
  
Si, Claroo, pero Puedes dejar de pisarme por favor.  
  
Oo, lo siento.  
  
u_u No importa, ¿Qué sucede?  
  
Miroku debes de saber que yo soy tu. 


	10. Revelaciones

Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, se que me tarde un poco y lo siento, pero es que he estado algo ocupada con el colegio. Espero que les guste, este capitulo es muy revelador, y quizá el siguiente sea el ultimo, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, y quiero agradecer a todos los que me han mandado Reviews y especialmente a Ti angi. Y gracias Gema por tu Review.  
  
Miroku, ahora si, hablare contigo.  
  
Si, Claroo, pero Puedes dejar de pisarme por favor.  
  
Oo, lo siento.  
  
u_u No importa, ¿Qué sucede?  
  
Miroku debes de saber que yo soy tu.  
  
Capitulo 10.  
  
Justo cuando Tomoe iba a decirselo entro Inu Yasha por un lado  
  
Disculpen han visto a Kagome  
  
Después entro Kirara seguida por Shippo y comenzaron a perseguirse (Tomoe = u_u*)  
  
Enseguida entró Mikami.  
  
Mamá, ven, ven conmigo mamá.  
  
Y luego Por otra puerta se asomó Kagome.  
  
Ahí estas- Dijo InuYasha- Te estaba Buscando.  
  
¿Qué sucede InuYasha?  
  
u_u** ¡!!AAALLLTTTOOO!! (Todos guardaron silencio sorprendidios) SALGAN TODOS INMEDIATAMENTE DE AQUÍ!!!!! (silencio total)  
  
Pero.pero.- Murmuro Mikami  
  
¡!HE DICHO FUERAAA!!!  
  
Todos salieron rapidamente de ahí, mientras Tomoe los veia con unos ojos que decian: Los matare bola de payasos si no salen de aquí en este instante.  
  
AAAAA pero a poco creyeron que se iban a quedar tan contentos, nooo, todos se encontraban atrás de las puertas intentando oir lo que iba a ser dicho ahí adentro.  
  
"Por fin"- pensó Tomoe.  
  
De acuerdo Miroku, necesito decirte algo muy importante, algo que nadie sabe. Algo que nisiquiera tu padre (no tengo idea de cómo se llama el papá de Miroku) sabia.  
  
Tomoe, me estas asustando, que es lo que quieres decirme??  
  
Hace muchos años, cuando aun tu no habías nacido, en uno de sus viajes tu padre conoció a una hermosa mujer, que vivía en una pequeña aldea al norte de el país, su nombre era Aikyou, la familia de la joven hospedó a tu padre por un par de años.  
  
Miroku la observaba atento, sin comprender bien cual era el motivo de su relato.  
  
Durante ese par de años entre tu padre y Aikyou surgió algo más que una amistad, surgió algo maravilloso llamado Amor. Pasó el tiempo y los 2 decidieron entrgarse en cuerpo y alma prometiendose que después unirian su vida en matrimonio. Lamentablemente el padre de Aikyou no sabia nada de esto.  
Un día, un ladrón entro a la casa de Aikyou y robó algunos objetos de  
gran valor, al descubrirlo el padre de Aikyou culpó a tu padre ya que él  
era el único que se encontraba en la casa en esos momentos  
  
Tomoe guardo silencio por unos instantes como intentando recordar el resto de lo sucedido, después de unos instantes, ella continuó.  
  
Tu padre intentó justificarse, diciendo que él en esos instantes se encontraba durmiendo, por lo que no vio al ladrón. El terrateniente (padre de Aikyou) no creyó en su relato por lo que desterró a tu padre de su aldea y le prohibió volver.  
Pero lo que el padre de Aikyou no sabia, es que esa noche que pasaron  
juntos habia tenido consecuencias y algo habia estado creciendo dentro de  
ella, al descubrirló su asusto mucho e intento comunicarselo a tu padre,  
pero esto fue imposible ya que tu padre se encontraba viajando y no se  
sabia en que aldea se encontraba, ella lo ocultó el mayor tiempo que  
pudo, pero al pasar el tiempo el crecimiento de su estomago se hizo mas  
evidente y tubo que decirle a su padre.  
  
Este se decepcionó mucho de ella y por miedo a lo que pudieran pensar lo  
mantuvieron oculto, las personas que trabajaban para él y las que se  
encargarían de atenderla juraron guardar el secreto.  
9 meses después una noche de luna llena un 10 de Abril nació una hermosa  
niña, fruto del gran amor que se tenían tu padre y Aikyou.  
Pasaron los años y la niña creció, pero junto con su estatura crecieron  
peguntas y dudas en su corazón, y una de ellas era el paradero de su  
padre. Cuando la pequeña comenzó a preguntar por él, Aikyou decidió que  
era el momento de contactarlo, por lo que mando en su búsqueda, pero no  
fue grato lo que descubrió. Su amado ya había formado una nueva familia y  
su esposa estaba esperando un hijo, que no tardaría en nacer.  
Al enterarse de esto Aikyou decidió que no se entrometeria en su vida, ya  
que ella deseaba que el fuera feliz, por lo que la pequeña creció  
creyendo que su padre habia salido a recorrer el mundo.  
  
Todos los que estaban detrás de las puertas y paredes e Incluso Inu desde el techo se quedaron sorprendidos (aunque algunos no lo quisieron aceptar, ee Inu.¬¬)  
  
En eso Shippo se resvaló y cayó sobre el pie de Sango, quien misteriosamente habia aparecido atrás de la puerta junto con ellos. Kagome casi grita, pero Sango le alcanzó a tapar la boca, y haciendo un signo de silencio con sus manos todos volvieron a lo suyo, es decir a escuchar conversaciones ajenas.  
  
Tomoe se detuvo y espero en silencio a que Miroku dijera algo, pero nada salio de sus labios, él aun se encontraba muy impactado. Unos segundos después reaccionó.  
  
Eso quiere decir que yo tengo una hermana...  
¿Cómo sabes tu todo esto?, ¿es que acaso tu.... 


	11. Sentimientos despues de la Tormenta

Por Fin, he vuelto, hace muchisimo que no escribia, y la verdad habia olvidado que subí este fic, hasta apenas hace unos dias que me lo volvi a encontrar jejejejej n_nU ups. Y es que bueno, habia estado ocupada con el de Secretos de un caballero, mas la escuela, las prebas etc.. Pero Bueno.  
  
Lo que sigue podran ayudarme con sus opiniones u agregados etc.  
  
Bueno, Muchas Gracias a todas las personas que me hasn apoyado y me han dejado su Review, no saben lo que significa para mi.  
  
Esta cortito, pero espero que les guste (hay que aceptarlo, es un avance) quiza después le agregue mas, esto es tan solo para que vean que ya lo recorde jejejeje n_n  
  
Tambien si les desagrada algo, le harían algunos cambios o le agregarían algo escríbanme y veré que puedo hacer y que le puedo agregar o quitar.  
  
~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Capitulo 11  
  
Si, Miroku - Tomoe lo observaba fijamente, las lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos.  
  
....Eres Mi Media Hermana.... – Dijo Miroku, bastante sorprendido.  
  
Miroku no podía creerlo, no sabia que hacer, estaba muy feliz por la noticia, pero a la ves era algo difícil de digerir (por así decirlo) para él, algo muy común, después de que en tan solo unos minutos se había enterado de TODO el pasado de su padre y de que tenia una hermana, bueno media hermana.  
  
Miroku necesitaba pensar, estar solo, por lo que sin decir nada se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta y .......  
  
Kagome: Uh-oh.  
  
La puerta se abrió y todos los que se encontraban escuchando cayeron al suelo.  
  
Jejejeje...Nosotros solo.....n_nU- dijo Kagome.  
  
Pero Miroku no les tomo mucha importancia y siguió caminando hasta adentrarse en el bosque.  
  
Sango lo observó fijamente, estaba preocupada por él, acaba de recibir una noticia buena, o al menos ella creía que era buena, ¿Por qué estaba actuando de esa manera?  
  
Iré a hablar con él- dijo Sango levantándose y siguiendo el camino que el joven monje había tomado.  
  
Sin embargo ella no sabia la dirección exacta en la que había ido el monje, por lo que camino por un rato, hasta que al irse acercando a un claro, por el que cruzaba un río observó a Miroku quien se encontraba sentado sobre una roca, se veía tan lindo que Sango tan solo se quedo ahí observándolo – Y además, probablemente necesite estar solo.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
~~Desde el punto de vista de Miroku.~~  
  
Miroku necesitaba pensar, aunque por unos instantes él mismo se preguntaba ¿Pensar que? Tienes una hermana, eso es todo. Sin embargo debia salir de ahí, Miroku se puso de pie y salió, se sorprendió mucho al ver a sus amigos detrás de la puerta, mas sin embargo no se detuvo a discutir, debía salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Al salir de la choza no sabia ni a donde se dirigía, solo seguía a sus pies. Hasta que llegó frente a un río que se encontraba en un claro en lo profundo de el bosque, al lado de este había una gran roca, en la que decidió sentarse.  
  
Miroku podía sentir como alguien se acercaba al lugar en el que él estaba, al mirar de reojo alcanzó a ver a Sango quien al parecer lo había seguido. A Miroku le dio mucho alegría, de todas las personas que estaban en la choza, ella era le persona que él deseaba que lo buscara.  
  
Espiando Sango-  
  
Sango se sobresaltó, La habían descubierto, ya no podía hacer nada más que dar la cara. Por lo que salió lentamente de entre los árboles.  
  
Sabes, deberías de seguir tu propio consejo – Le dijo Miroku recordando aquella Noche en la que él la había estado observando a ella.  
  
Este es una situación diferente excelencia, he venido por que estaba preocupada por usted, pero al llegar aquí y verlo tan pensativo decidí no molestarlo, por el otro lado, usted...... - Sango lo pensó unos segundos, recordado lo que había pasado.  
  
De acuerdo, de acuerdo- La interrumpió el joven monje- No hablemos mas de ese asunto.  
  
Usted lo saco a relucir, yo solo....  
  
Si, lo se  
  
Además, No me puede culpar por preocuparme por usted excelencia.  
  
Sango se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba Miroku, quien inmediatamente se hizo para un lado y permitiendo que Sango se sentara a un lado de él.  
  
¿Con que estabas preocupada por mi, Sango?  
  
Mmmm.... Claro excelencia.....ah... - Sango no sabia que decir, y tenia presente que se estaba sonrojando como loca.  
  
Sango – dijo Miroku tomando la mano de la joven, quien al instante se sonrojó.  
  
Excelencia....  
  
En ese instante Miroku bajó la mirada. Sango pudo notar algo en sus ojos, pero no sabia exactamente que era lo que su querido Monje estaba sintiendo, era acaso tristeza???  
  
Sango estaba a punto de decir algo para animarlo, cuando en eso Miroku tomo la palabra.  
  
Sango, dime, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos, me refiero a de conocernos?  
  
mm..la verdad no lo se  
  
Pero ya es bastante, facil unos 2 años ¿cierto?  
  
Si, pero ¿Por qué...?  
  
Dime me concideras, por lo menos tu amigo??  
  
Pues, si.. pero no entiendo  
  
Entonces Sango, dime por que? ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo aun no puedes decir mi nombre? ¿Es que acaso te quema los labios cuando intentas repetirlo? ¿O sera que no soy digno, aun, de que me llames por mi nombre?  
  
Miroku se acercó a Sango y tomo su mano colocándola sobre su pecho, la chica se sorprendió bastante, pero decidió esperar antes de actuar, o decir algo, aunque sentia como las lagrimas se comenzaban a acumular en sus ojos.  
  
Mi corazón ya no puede más, al oír como le hablas a los demás por su nombre, mas el mío no repites, mi alma se entristece, y se que en parte yo me lo merezco, pero Sango, soy como soy contigo, por que no me gusta mostrar mis sentimientos, es mejor que me vean como un monje pervertido, así las apariencias se Ocultan. Pero tu..... tu siempre has sido muy especial para mi, eres la única chica con la que yo pasaría el resto de mi vida- bajo aun mas la mirada- lo que sea que quede de ella.  
  
Sango no podía contenerse más, las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, cuanto lamentaba lo que estaba sucediendo, ella que venia a hacerlo sentí mejor y sin embargo..... La chica se acercó al joven monje y recargo su cabeza en su pecho, al ver esto el monje le dio un calido y reconfortante abrazo, después, la empujó un poco hacia atrás, Sango lo miró a los ojos algo confundida, Sus ojos eran tan hermosos, realmente no le gustaba verla llorar, Miroku secó con su pulgar las lagrimas de el rostro de Sango, la chica aun sollozaba.  
  
Yo..realmente lo siento..Miroku, te prometo que ese nombre permanecerá en mi por siempre. La verdad, yo no lo repetía, pero por que yo era la que me sentía indigna de tener tu nombre en mis labios.  
  
Mi hermosa Sango, tu nunca serás indigna para mi.  
  
Miroku se acercó lentamente a Sango, la chica cerró sus ojos, esperando lo que venía, sus labios se tocaron dándose un tierno y hermoso beso que solo el verdadero amor podría producir. Después de unos instantes los 2 separaron sus labios, mas sin embargo sus frentes permanecían recargadas, se encontraban llenos de dicha, las cosas ya no serian lo mismo, ahora, aun entre todas su desgracias, se tenían el uno al otro.  
  
Sango, Yo..Te Amo  
  
Yo también te Amo, Exce  
  
U_U  
  
...jajajaja...Solo bromeaba, mi amado Miroku....O casi lo olvido, todos están preocupados por ti, creo que es mejor que regreses y hables con ellos...... con tu hermana  
  
Muy Cierto, ahora, me siento con mas ánimos que nunca- dijo dándole una de esas sonrisas que solo Miroku puede dar, y que te derriten por completo.  
  
Ambos se pusieron de pie y emprendieron su camino de regreso. 


End file.
